


The Words on His Mind

by cami_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Harry tries to work up the courage to say the words that are on his mind.





	The Words on His Mind

This Sunday morning found Harry and Draco sitting out in Harry’s back garden. The Sunday editions of the Guardian and the Prophet were spread out on the table in front of them, and Draco was reading the Times. Harry thought Narcissa would be scandalized if she could see her son. Draco was wearing Harry’s dressing gown over his own t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He had hooked one knee over the arm of his chair and was absently swinging that leg. His bare feet showed off his long elegant toes. The sunlight filtered down through the tree leaves to dance over Draco’s face and moonlight locks. He had let it grow longer and it had a tendency to fall across his face when he looked down. It made Harry want to tangle his fingers in it and never let go. 

Harry slouched down in his chair and looked over the top of his tea mug at Draco. Sometimes he still felt like pinching himself to see if he was awake or dreaming. He had certainly had many dreams about Draco. Although, to be honest, not too many where they were sitting in the garden and drinking tea. They had been dating for six months now, but Draco had only been spending the whole night for the last two. This, this morning time together was still new and fragile. 

Harry knew it was much too early in their relationship, and that he had no business even thinking the words he was contemplating saying out loud, but he also knew that keeping them inside was causing an ache in his heart. 

Draco was still Draco of course, with a cutting wit and prickly attitude, but he made and effort to be friendly and not insult Harry’s friends. Well, with the exception of Ron naturally, but Ron gave as good as he got and Harry thought maybe they were both getting used to each other. Maybe a little bit. 

Still he had to very careful about this. It had taken months to wear Draco down and get him to agree to a date. Although, once they finally had gone out they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other and had had sex on their first date. Even though they had fallen into bed so easily, Draco had been wary of any emotional intimacy. The only time he called him Harry was during sex. The rest of the time he was Potter, and sometimes even during sex if Draco was feeling bossy. The first time Draco had slept over he told Harry, “Don’t make a thing about this Potter, I’m just too tired to head back to mine.” That hadn’t stopped Harry from wrapping his arms and legs around Draco and holding him all night. 

“What on Earth . . .” Draco’s lazy drawl reached over and interrupted Harry’s musing. “Could you possibly be staring at?” Draco finished without looking up from his newspaper.

Harry took in a deep breath and thought of the three words he wanted to say to him, “I . . ..” Harry chickened out and said softly, “you’re beautiful.”

That got Draco’s attention and he lowered the paper, looked over at Harry and lifted one eyebrow, “Don’t you mean strikingly handsome?”

Harry’s, “No,” came out as a soft breath. He swallowed at his suddenly dry mouth, but didn’t drop his eyes from the piercing grey ones now staring back at him. This man. This man before him filled his heart so completely he thought it might just burst. “So fucking beautiful . . .,” Harry’s voice trailed off as emotion filled his eyes. 

Draco glanced away, back down at his paper without commenting. He cast a charm to keep the paper held up in front of him, and still without looking at Harry reached his left hand across the space between them and twined his fingers through those on Harry’s right hand. 

That was his Draco. A man of actions and not words, at least when it came to their relationship. Harry tightened his fingers around Draco’s. He knew any declarations on his part would spook Draco. The question was, how much.


End file.
